vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Pallas (manga)
|-|PallaPalla= |-|Sailor Pallas= Summary Sailor Pallas is a part of the Sailor Quartet along with Sailor Juno, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Ceres. She is the Senshi form of PallaPalla of the Amazoness Quartet. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 3-C | High 3-A Name: PallaPalla, Sailor Pallas Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Unknown | Over 1000 Classification: Human, Ball Balancer of the Amazoness Quartet | Sailor Senshi, Member of the Sailor Quartet Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Age Manipulation, Can create hailstorms, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Summoning, Magic, Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Brainwashing, Nightmare Inducement, Energy Manipulation and Drain (Via Lemures), Status Effect Inducement, Space-Time Manipulation, Magic Negation, Ventriloquism | Same as before with overall increased stats, Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can survive the vacuum of space, Flight, Aura, Energy Projection, Barrier Creation, Ice Manipulation (With the rest of the Quartet) Attack Potency: Possibly Galaxy level (Affected the Sailor Senshi with her Vine Orb, which their power draws from Nehellenia's Dark New Moon) | High Universe level via power-scaling (Comparable to other Eternal SS which the Sailor Crystals are infinite, Their combined attack completely vaporized the strongest Sailor Animamates) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions (Dodged Sailor Pluto's attack) | Massively FTL+ (Flew to the galactic centre within moments) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | High Universal Durability: Unknown. Possibly Galaxy level | High Universe level Stamina: Quite high | Even higher Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Amazon Stone, several balls Intelligence: Not very bright and kind of stupid | Likely very high via scaling from Sailor Mercury who is a genius Weaknesses: Very childish and a crybaby, wastes precious opportunity by screwing with her opponents instead of beating them | Inexperienced Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tama no Kouburi (玉の冠): Called "Crown of Gems" in the TokyoPop manga and "Order of Orbs" in the Kodansha manga, this move was used to seal the area around the Dead Moon Circus. It was capable of preventing Chibiusa from using the Key of Space-Time. * Tama Yobai (玉呼ばい): Called "Gem Action" in the TokyoPop manga and "Summon Orb" in the Kodansha manga, this command was used to summon Lemures. * Tama no Koshi (玉の輿): Called "Gem Create" in the TokyoPop manga and "Orb Palanquin" in the Kodansha manga, this command transformed the Amazon Trio into human forms. * Gyaku Tama (逆玉): Called "Reverse Gem" in the TokyoPop manga and "Opposite Orb" in the Kodansha manga, this command caused Usagi and Chibiusa to reverse physical ages. * Tama Yura (玉響): Unnamed in the TokyoPop manga and called "Orb Evanescence" in the Kodansha manga, this was the command used to bespell the House of Mirrors, turning it into a trap for Rei. * Tama Musubi (玉結び): Called "Gem Knot" in the TokyoPop manga and "Orb Knot" in the Kodansha manga, this command was used on a ring given to Makoto, enchanting it so that ropes of energy would emerge from the gem and wrap around the wearer of the ring. * Tama Arare (玉あられ): Called "Gem Hail" in the TokyoPop manga and "Orb Hailstorm" in the Kodansha manga, this attack rained boulders down on a target. * Tama Kazura (玉かずら): Called "Gem Vine" in the TokyoPop manga and "Orb Creepers" in the Kodansha manga, this attack trapped the Inner Senshi with fast-growing vines. * Tama Natto (玉納豆): Called "Gem Gummy" in the TokyoPop manga and "Orb of Natto" in the Kodansha manga, this attack trapped Super Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn in a sticky substance (natto is a sticky and slimy Japanese food). * Tama Sudare (玉すだれ): Called "Gem Screen" in the TokyoPop manga and "Orb Blinds" in the Kodansha manga, this command caused Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn to see nightmares. * Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss: Sailor Pallas used this group attack in conjunction with the other members of the Sailor Quartet and Sailor Chibi Moon. Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and the Sailor Quartet used the attack to freeze the vines strangling Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyuu, and Sailor Chibi Chibi. * Amazoness Jungle Arrow: Sailor Pallas used this group attack in conjunction with the other members of the Sailor Quartet. The Sailor Quartet unleashed a concentrated burst of combined power in order to blow their enemy, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, to pieces. The attack successfully destroyed Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon after Sailor Chibi Moon had freed Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyuu, and Sailor Chibichibi Moon from her entangled vines with Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss. * Colliding Ball: An anime-only attack that was used by the Amazoness Quartet. This attack can remove a person's Dream Mirror. * Tama Saka: This command was used to restore a distorted photo. * Tama Yura (玉響): This command was used to transform a doll house into a dentist's office and cause cavities in children all over town. * Controlling Ball: This command allowed PallaPalla to manipulate the Sailor Senshi like puppets. * Rolling Ball: PallaPalla enlarged her Amazon Stone and rolled it at a target in an attempt to crush them. * Creating Ball: This command was used to create a doll version of Sailor Chibi Moon. * Binding Ball: This command was used to create a bridle for Pegasus. * Sailor Crystal Arrow: Sailor Pallas used this group attack in conjunction with the other members of the Sailor Quartet. It was first used in Kessen / Transylvania no Mori (Kaiteiban) - Saikyou no Kataki Dark Cain no Nazo. Key: Amazoness Quartet | Sailor Quartet Gallery File:Palla.ves.concept.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Illusionists Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Age Users Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Plant Users Category:Time Users Category:Animal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Possession Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tricksters category:Performers Category:Time Travelers Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 3 Category:Empowerment Users Category:Element Users